Out of Hand
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Rachel confronts Shelby about Puck. *this will now be a two-shot. stay tuned for the last half*
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Hand**

She stormed through the front doors of McKinley, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. She was still trying to ignore the pain in her heart, instead focusing on the anger that made her blood boil.

When she reached Shelby's classroom only to find it empty, she changed course and headed to the auditorium. As she got closer, she could hear the music of The Troubletones and as she barged through the double doors, it stopped.

"Rachel!" shouted Shelby as she stood from her spot at the director's table, "This is a closed rehearsal!" Rachel ignored her and instead approached her birth mother with rage in her eyes. Once Shelby noticed, she grew concerned, "Honey, are you okay?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Her shouting echoed through the auditorium and the girl's on stage all jumped.

"Holy fuck, this is gonna be good," muttered Santana.

Brittany looked at her girlfriend, "Scary Rachel makes my stomach hurt," she muttered.

"Rachel honey, do you want to go talk somewhere more private?"

"Is it true?"

"Rach-"

"IS IT TRUE!"

Shelby jumped back her eyes widening, "It was a mistake. I stopped it before it got out of hand," she said softly.

Rachel let out a sarcastic laugh, "Out of hand? You reached that point when you kissed him!"

Shelby closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Sweetheart…"

"No! You are not allowed to call me that! You've ruined my life one too many times! Now Noah seems to think you are the love of his life!"

Rachel ignored the collective gasp from the stage and continued, "Noah is special. He has so much potential and he has the ability to get out of this stupid town and make something of himself! And all you are doing is making him believe he can be a permanent fixture in Beth's life. But I am NOT going to let him be fooled by you anymore!"

"Rachel-"

"Leave! Leave Lima and never…NEVER look back! You are hurting too many people by being here. Beth deserves to have Quinn and Noah in her life but you're just messing that all up!"

Shelby felt the tears forming in her eyes but stayed strong, "I never meant for it to happen. I just…got lonely."

"You got lonely?" laughed Rachel, "How do you think I felt all those years without a mother? Knowing you chose to walk out of my life. And then you decide to show back up only to leave again, except with a brand new baby because I was too OLD for you!"

"Rachel sweetie," Rachel jumped when she heard the new voice from behind her. She turned to see Mercedes and Brittney looking at her with concern, "Come on. Let's go get you freshened up."

Rachel was oblivious to the fact that her face was soaked with tears, her eye makeup only noticeable by the black smears around her eyes.

"Just…one more thing," Rachel turned back to Shelby, "Noah is a good person. He hasn't had very many believe in him. But I do and I won't let you hurt him."

Rachel turned and let Mercedes and Brittney lead her out of the room.

In the shadows of the auditorium, Puck watched Rachel's figure disappear as the doors closed behind her. He slouched over and put his head in his hands, letting out a slow breath.

"What the fuck did I do," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Hand – Part 2**

Puck arrived to school earlier than normal the next day to be sure he had time to complete his task. After over hearing Rachel and Shelby's conversation yesterday, he was up all night trying to work through what he felt seeing Rachel so upset. He'd seen her sad before, but this. This was sadness mixed with anger and a lot of pain. He didn't like how he had caused that. Not one bit.

Around three in the morning Puck ended up falling asleep and the dream that he had made it all come together. The weird thing was he had this dream before. Except last time he thought it was God telling him to get into Rachel's pants.

This time though, was different. It lasted longer. This time Rachel spoke to him. With a simple smile she simply said, "I will always be here for you Noah."

Once the final word left her mouth, he woke up.

He knew, now more than ever that he was in love with Rachel Berry.

But he wasn't going to tell her that. Not just yet. She was still with Finn, but if the last few weeks were any indication, the couple known as Finchel would be over soon, for good this time.

He finally saw her walking towards the west wing of the school when he called out, "Rachel! Wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see him jogging towards her. A look of anger flashed briefly and then she quickly plastered one of her signature smiles that he loved so much, even if this one was fake.

"Good morning Noah, I'm sorry I can't talk I have to find my moth-Shelby," she recovered quickly.

"It won't take long, look," he scrubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I just want to apologize. I know you know about….well."

Rachel held up a hand, "Noah, I accept your apology. But it doesn't mean that I can forget. You having sex with my mother, it's just-"

"Whoa! No! I am NOT sleeping with her!"

Rachel's mouth opened but no sound came out. She finally regained her composure, "But Quinn said-"

"Quinn is off her rocker, you know that. And I am not going to deny that I DID want to sleep with her, but after hearing what you said yesterday-"

"Shelby told you," she said defensively.

"No, I-I was there. I heard all of it with my own ears."

"Oh, well…I have to tell you that I am on my way now to tell Shelby that she can't leave Lima. I can't let you lose Beth. Not again. It was selfish of me to say that."

"You were angry, I get it," shrugged Puck.

"I meant all of the other stuff though, about you," she said quietly.

Puck smiled sweetly at her, "I know Rachel. You've always had my back. Sometimes I think I forget that because I don't want to step on Finn's toes."

Rachel shook her head, "Noah, Finn needs to deal with the fact that I can be friends with whomever I chose."

"Yeah well, I can't blame the guy. We are pretty hot together," Puck winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this is true."

More students started filing into the hallways, "Well, I'll let you go find Shelby."

"Yes, thank you, I'll see you at lunch?" she asked as she checked her watch.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

She smiled brightly at him causing his stomach to do a flip he was accustomed to whenever she was around.

He watched her walk down the hallway and around the corner.

"One day," he whispered to himself. With one last look, he turned around and headed towards his locker.

**The End**

**I really want Rachel to be more angry with Puck than this on the show. Maybe some yelling, screaming and hitting, him taking it cause he knows he deserves it. But what came out just seemed right for this story.**

**I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
